


the tip of your tongue (is doing my head in)

by viperbranium (ViperSeven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Escort Bucky, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sex Work, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, i'm not not sure this needs any more tags but lmk if you want me to add anything, mentions of Bucky/others, very brief scene with bucky/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/pseuds/viperbranium
Summary: Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him. “So?” he asks after a moment.“So, what?” Steve says like he can’t see exactly where the kid is going.“So, is there anything you’d like from me? I bet world-saving is hella stressful,” he all but purrs, tone dropping. “I could help you relax…” He sprawls back against the railing as he speaks, a gesture that seems casual and only accidentally enticing, but that Steve is sure is fully conscious, designed to lure him in.It damn near works.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy’s hand is firm when he shakes Steve’s.

He smiles and meets Steve’s eyes as they greet, seemingly not one tiny bit intimidated by his Captain Americanness. Not that Steve would want him to be, but considering how most introductions tonight have gone, he’s sort of come to expect the stuttering and the shaky hands and deer-in-the-headlights stares.

But the boy’s smile is polite and easy, his whole demeanor, despite his young age, chill and confident. Something in those winter storm-blue eyes, in fact, is making Steve feel like this is some sort of challenge.

He introduces himself as Bucky, personal assistant to one of Tony’s business acquaintances–Steve can’t even remember the guy’s name. Graham, maybe?–, and he’s not actually a _boy_ , but he definitely looks like he’s on the young side. Early twenties, maybe, but he’s not drinking anything, so there’s nothing to clue Steve in. Too young to be here in any case.

He’s almost as tall as Steve, and he’s got the kind of lithe figure that’s perfectly balanced between grace and strength. The black suit he’s wearing isn’t particularly fancy, but the way it hugs his body in all the right places more than makes up for it. His long, dark hair is slicked back, and he’s got a jawline that could cut diamonds.

He’s absolutely fucking _gorgeous_.

Steve spends the entire 15 minutes Tony and him stay talking to Bucky and his boss trying not to stare at the guy too much. It shouldn’t be this hard. Not when Steve barely even knows him and the kid might as well be 10 years younger than Steve himself. And yet Steve’s finding it impossibly difficult to focus on anything but him.

Every now and then, usually when his boss is trying to participate in the conversation and Tony’s preoccupied with roasting him, Bucky’s eyes drift back to Steve’s and he shoots him a quick smirk.

Steve still feels like he’s being dared, but to what exactly, he’s not sure.

x

The next time he sees Bucky is later that night. He’d been trying to find some empty room, needing a breather, only to walk around a corner and find Bucky with his head thrown back in pleasure and his boss’ hand down his pants.

Steve completely freezes, and for a few moments, instead of bolting, just stands there staring at them like a creep, his body a whirlwind of emotions all of a sudden: Shame. Reluctant curiosity. Protectiveness–the guy could be Bucky’s father, _christ_ –. Anger. _Want_.

Maybe-Graham’s got Bucky shoved against a wall and is busy mouthing at the kid’s throat, back turned to Steve, but Bucky’s eyes fall right on Steve.

Rather than let Steve’s presence discourage him though, his moans only seem to get louder. He looks at Steve straight in the eye and _smirks_ , letting out another lewd sound as he does, entirely on purpose, and oh, there’s that challenge again. That fierce, impish glint in his eye. Steve swallows around the lump in his throat and licks his lips unconsciously, and that makes Bucky’s smile wider.

A few moments later he’s coming, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thump and wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulder for support as his whole body spasms. The picture he makes will haunt Steve’s dreams forever.

x

“Saw something you liked?” Bucky asks, stepping out into the balcony and coming to stand next to Steve. He looks sinfully disheveled, and Steve can’t help the way it does things to him. It’s been… god, it’s been _too long_.

“Maybe,” he says. It’s a fucking understatement and they both know it. “You’re dating your boss? Isn’t he a bit… too old for you?”

Bucky snorts. “It’s not dating, it’s work.” Steve shoots him a questioning look, so he elaborates. “I’m an escort. He paid me to come with him.”

“He… _oh_ ,” Steve says like an idiot. He can feel the blush creeping up his neck, and mentally curses at his irish complexion. “Um, I don’t–I didn’t know you were… Why?”

Bucky shrugs. “Life ain’t cheap. Can’t get a proper job til I’m done with college, and this pays the bills,” he says, then bumps his shoulder into Steve’s playfully. “Not something Captain America would approve, huh?”

Steve thinks back to the forties. To the men that’d frequent the docks searching for a very specific kind of fun, and to the couple times he couldn’t make ends meet and rent was due soon.

“You’d be surprised,” he tells him.

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t ask further. “So?” he asks after a moment.

“So, what?” Steve says like he can’t see exactly where the kid is going.

“So, is there anything you’d like from me? I bet world-saving is hella stressful,” he all but purrs, tone dropping. “I could help you relax…” He sprawls back against the railing as he speaks, a gesture that seems casual and only accidentally enticing, but that Steve is sure is fully conscious, designed to lure him in.

It damn near works. This kid is so stunning it’s dangerous.

“N-No, I…” he tries. “You’re a _kid!_ ”

“I’m 22,” he says, and waves a hand like it’s not big deal. _Jesus_. “And most people get off on that, actually.” Steve’s saved from having to come up with a reply to that by Bucky’s phone going off. “Gotta go,” Bucky tells him, glancing at the screen. “Duty calls. But here–”

He pulls out his wallet and digs out a white card with nothing but a phone number on it. He hands it to Steve.

“Call me,” he says, winking at him. “And I’ll show you a few fun things about the future.”

And with that, he’s gone.

Steve stands there awkwardly for 10 minutes before he manages to process what just happened and can move again. He looks down at the card he’s still holding, runs his thumb over the digits, blushes a bit more… and pockets it.

x

He almost calls Bucky about a dozen times.

He ends up chickening out every single one of them.

x

Steve will never admit that the reason he’s been accepting more of Pepper’s invitations to galas and events is that he lowkey hopes he’ll see Bucky again. Out loud anyway. No point denying it to himself.

On the fourth one, he gets lucky.

“Bucky,” he breathes out through a smile when he spots the kid walking up to him, surprised to see him even when he’d been looking for him, and also suddenly nervous. “Hi!”

The kid seems pleased that he remembers him. “Hey,” he says, smiling that million-dollar smile of his that makes Steve want to throw caution to the wind and make a mess out of his perfectly smoothed-out clothes. “Nice to see you here, these things can get pretty boring.”

Steve’s brow furrows. “You here alone? I didn’t think Tony would invite Graham again.”

“Nah, he didn’t,” Bucky replies. “Came with someone else. He told me to mingle. He likes watching me talk and flirt with other people from across the room.” He smirks, and it makes Steve’s mouth go dry. “He’ll probably lose his shit if he sees me talking to you, I’m gonna have to tell him I prefer him over Captain America. He’s gonna have the orgasm of his life.”

“Do you?” Steve can’t stop himself from asking.

Bucky eyes him for a moment before replying. “I prefer people who pay me,” he says pointedly. Steve goes to open his mouth, but Bucky cuts him off. “But if the both of you paid… I’d very much prefer you,” he finishes, letting his eyes trail down Steve’s body and back up again.

Bucky bites his lip, teasing, and Steve huffs out a shaky breath.

“I could,” he tells the kid, because he _knows_ he’s being dared, and Steve’s never seen a cliff that scared him too much to take the leap. “Pay you. I could hire you.”

Bucky’s smile gets wider at that. “A wholesome boy such as you?” he teases. “No, you can’t. You wouldn’t.”

As if to prove his point he takes a step further into Steve’s space, raises his hand to Steve’s face, and tips his chin up. His lips are slightly parted, and he’s staring right into Steve’s eyes. It’s the unmistakable prelude to a kiss. Steve’s pulse is hammering in his ears, and he’s excited and terrified and thrilled and _oh god, they’re in the middle of a ballroom_ , and–

Bucky leans in the tiniest bit, and Steve can’t help but take a small step back.

It’s nerves. Instinct. A reflex reaction, born out of a lifetime of battles and lack of habit or romantic interactions. It’s Bucky moving too fast and Steve wanting this too desperately. It’s most definitely _not_ out of concern that people might see them, but that’s how Bucky takes it anyway. He straightens up, never really having intended to kiss Steve, and grins like he’s won some competition. “See? Told ya. Captain America wouldn’t let himself be seen around the likes of me.”

That smug smile is still plastered on his face, but Steve could swear there’s a hint of disappointment in Bucky’s eyes.

“That’s not–” he tries to protest, but Bucky takes a quick look at his phone and is already moving to walk away from him.

“Sorry, gotta bolt,” he tells him. He raises his hand to his forehead to salute at Steve, and then turns to leave as he finishes, “Nice to see you, Steve.”

x

Steve _definitely_ plans to call Bucky after that, but pesky supervillians seem to have other plans for him.

x

“I’m gonna start thinking you’re following me.”

Steve turns so quickly when he hears the words he almost bumps right into Bucky. Bucky chuckles softly and raises his palms up, like he’s shielding himself from Steve.

“Maybe it’s you who’s following me,” Steve retorts, smiling at him.

“Dammit. You got me,” Bucky says. “How about I treat you to a drink as an apology?” He asks, gesturing towards the bar and leading the way.

Steve laughs. “There’s an open bar, jerk,” he tell him, but follows Bucky anyway as he saunters away.

“Did you come with someone, or…?” Steve asks after the second drink.

It’s none of his business, really, and Steve’s not sure he even wants to know. But the previous times Bucky’d barely stuck around for 10 minutes before needing to go meet his client, so when time passes and Bucky makes no move to leave, he can’t help but wonder. Not that Steve minds him staying. Not in the least.

“Miss Potts sent me an invite,” Bucky says, smiling smugly at Steve. “They seem to be under the impression that you enjoy my company.”

“I do enjoy your company,” Steve tells him right away, tone earnest.

Bucky waves his hand in a _whatever_ sort of gesture. “How would I know? You don’t seem interested in enjoying it fully.”

Steve doesn’t reply.

He eyes Bucky for a good two minutes, his gaze heavy, until Bucky starts to shuffle a bit on his feet.

“It’s–” Bucky starts saying, but then Steve’s pushing him past the bar and around the nearest corner, and pinning him to the wall.

“You think I’m not interested?” Steve asks incredulously. “Have you _looked_ at yourself?” Bucky seems to have been stunned into silence, his mouth slightly agape with surprise, and it’s too big a temptation to pass up. Steve goes on, “Here, allow me to demonstrate just how fucking interested I am.” And he leans in to kiss Bucky’s lips.

They don’t close their eyes as they kiss. Steve claims Bucky’s mouth staring right into those stormy blue eyes, meeting his challenge, and Bucky’s wide-eyed expression tells Steve that he hasn’t missed how, half-hidden from the other guests or not, they’re still very much in public.

That _Captain America_ is making out with a male _escort_ in public.

The kiss is bruising, bordering on angry, and when Steve pulls back Bucky’s out of breath, but he still doesn’t wait until he’s recovered to take a step further and draw Steve back in by the lapels of his suit.

“Hire me for the night,” he breathes out right against Steve’s lips.

Steve nods curtly. “Spend the night with me, Buck.”

Bucky just kisses him again in agreement.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after.

Steve’s never seen anything or anyone as gorgeous as Bucky.

He steps out of the en-suite, hair still damp from the shower, and all he can do is stand there and _stare_.

Bucky’s still asleep, lying atop Steve’s bed, among rumpled bed sheets and with his beautiful face buried in a pillow. The sun filtering through the window shines upon his back, accentuating the perfect arch of his spine, the curve of his ass in those deliciously sinful black briefs.

He looks peaceful, vulnerable, and Steve is reminded of the kid’s age once more. He tries to ignore the pang of guilt he feels at the knowledge.

22 is really not that young, his brain helpfully points out. Steve tends to feel a lot older than he actually is these days, not counting the time he spent frozen, and Bucky clearly likes to play up his young looks, knowing fully well just how hard his older clients get off on it, but the truth is they’re only a few years apart. Hardly a questionable age gap, anyway. He knows people are a lot more likely to have issues with the fact that Bucky’s an escort.

A _male_ escort, at that.

Funnily enough, Steve couldn’t give less fucks about either of those things.

Bucky lets out a lazy, contented groan then, shuffling a bit atop the bed, hugging his pillow and curling a leg up under himself. Steve’s mouth goes dry.

Shaken out of his awed stupor, he climbs on the bed and presses himself flush against Bucky’s back, resting some of his weight on his elbows but still keeping the kid pinned down, and starts peppering kisses up Bucky’s neck, unable to keep himself off him any longer. Bucky smiles and moans softly, instantly receptive, and lifts himself off the bed just enough to allow Steve to slide an arm under his chest to pull him closer.

“Morning,” Steve says, his voice already low and throaty. God, this kid drives him crazy.

“Morn-- _ahh!_ ” The whine falls unbidden from Bucky’s lips when Steve bites his shoulder, and he immediately starts rocking his hips into the mattress.

Steve’s not having that. He bites his shoulder again, rests his weight fully on Bucky now, and grabs his hip with his free hand, halting his movements. Bucky groans, kept in place by Steve’s 240 lbs of pure muscle and the firm grip on his hip bone, and buries his face back into the pillow.

“Someone’s desperate already, mm?” Steve teases him, mouthing at Bucky’s neck.

“Fuck off,” Bucky retorts, turning his head to glare at him. “You can’t wake a guy up by rubbing your massive super-cock against his ass and expect him not to react.” He pointedly tries to move again, greedy for some friction, but Steve’s body is still keeping him from getting any.

Steve chuckles. “Am I too heavy?” he asks, playful.

“Yes!” Bucky huffs out in frustration, not really meaning it. “Get off me and fucking _touch me_.”

“Bossy,” Steve comments. “I like it.” He lets go of Bucky’s hip and drums his fingers on his ass. “Aren’t you sore after last night?” he asks.

True to the promise he made when they first met, Bucky had, indeed, shown him more than a few fun things about the future.

Between the serum and Steve’s body simply not getting enough of Bucky, they’d been at it for _hours_ , just wanting to try everything. Needing more and more of each other and only feeling sated at last when there wasn’t a single drop left inside either of them. Bucky’s scream as Steve had pulled that last orgasm from him, slamming into the kid hard and fast just as his own climax had hit him so hard he saw white, had practically made the walls tremble.

“M’fine,” Bucky tells him, and lifts his hips a bit to chase the contact of Steve’s fingers through his briefs. Steve shifts a bit and allows the movement this time, letting his middle finger slide between Bucky’s cheeks over the fabric, then over his hole, then down to his perineum. Bucky moans encouragingly. “Takes a lot more than Captain America to wear me out,” he says then, shooting him a smirk.

“Captain America fucking wore you out last night,” Steve points out, pinching Bucky’s butt, making the kid yelp. “And that’s not what I meant.”

Bucky had taken it all like a champ last night, and later, when Steve had carried him to the shower and washed him up, he’d made sure the kid was all right and that nothing hurt too badly. But Steve’s not exactly small, and they’d gone at it more times than he could count. There’s no way the boy’s not sore.

Bucky shrugs. “I’ve had it worse, it’s okay. It’ll still feel good if you fuck me.”

Steve frowns at that. He lifts himself off Bucky and lies down next to him, resting his chin on his hand so he can look at him.

“When are you meeting your next client?” he asks him.

Bucky blinks, caught off guard by the sudden shift in the conversation. “Uhh… Day after tomorrow? For now, anyway... But I have to leave before noon today, otherwise I’ll have to charge you for--”

“I don’t care about that,” Steve cuts him off. “Charge me however much you must. I’m hiring you right up until you have to go meet your next client. Or a bit before that, if you need time to get ready.”

“What?”

“I’m not gonna tell you how to do your job, or to stop letting clients fuck you if you’re in pain,” he tells him. “I don’t like it, but I know how life is, and I understand why you might not always have the choice to be picky. But since right now you’re sore cause I gave it to you too hard,” he adds with a smug grin, “I kinda feel responsible. I’d rather make sure no one hurts you because of me, if you let me.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh and rolls eyes at him. “Really? _Gave it to me too hard?_ ” he mocks. “Wow. Someone’s sure of himself.”

Steve moves closer so he’s half-lying atop Bucky again, smiles against the corner of his mouth as he says, “You saying I didn’t?”

“ _I’m saying_ it really isn’t the worst I’ve had. Not even close,” he tells him, turning slightly so he can nip at Steve’s lower lip before he adds, voice husky, “So if you wanna keep giving it to me real hard, big boy, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Mmmm,” Steve hums, kissing Bucky’s back, right between his shoulder blades, and making his way down. He pulls Bucky’s briefs down all the way as he goes, and Bucky can’t stop himself from lifting his hips off the bed and sticking his ass out, demanding attention.

“Yes, c’mon,” he spurs him on, “ _Steve_ \--”

And then suddenly Steve’s hands are back on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and all of Bucky’s words die in his throat. Steve licks a flat stripe over Bucky’s hole, no preamble, and revels in the way it makes Bucky’s whole body spasm.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Steve grunts, plastering himself against Bucky’s back once more and speaking the words right into Bucky’s ear. He traces circles around Bucky’s hole with a finger as he speaks, and Bucky groans, desperate and needy and frustrated, lifting his hips in an attempt to chase Steve’s touch.

“You made me wait for _weeks_ before hiring me, and now you’re not even going to morning-fuck me?” he complains into the pillow. “Worst client ever.”

The sharp, smacking sound as Steve’s hand hit flesh resonates louder across the room than even him was expecting, and then all of Bucky’s body tenses up, the sting of the spank washing over him. There’s a breath caught in his throat for a second, and Steve momentarily worries that it was too much, but then Bucky’s moaning, loud and delirious and shameless, squirming under Steve’s weight to try to get his hand on his cock.

“ _Fu-uuck_ ,” Bucky chokes out.

Steve grabs his wrist, pulling an annoyed groan from Bucky’s throat, and manhandles him around until he’s lying flat on his back.

“Keep that up and I _will_ make you wait weeks before I fuck you again,” Steve tells him.

Steve knows Bucky doesn't miss the implication -- that Steve fully intends to hire him again. No point in denying it. Bucky’s eyes roll back into his skull and he lets out another groan. “I liked you better last night,” he says, but his full-blown pupils and his heavy breathing say the opposite. Steve smirks and leans down, tilts Bucky’s chin up and kisses him, hot and claiming and bruising.

“I’m not going to fuck you,” he repeats when he pulls back, still close enough to feel Bucky’s breath hot against his lips as the kid pants. “I’m going to eat you out until you can’t think straight, make you come twice on nothing but my tongue, until you’re a screaming, sobbing mess.” Bucky makes a strangled noise and shivers all over. Steve goes on, “And then I’m going to blow you and make you come again, maybe I’ll even finger you a bit if you’re doing fine, so you can feel me inside you as you come down my throat.”

“Jesus _fuck_. S-Steve--”

“And then,” Steve keeps going. Bucky whimpers just at the knowledge that there’s _more_ still. “If you can still get it up, you’re going to finger me open, and I’m going to ride your beautiful cock. Impale myself on it until you’re buried to the hilt and I can feel you spilling inside me just as I come hard and fast all over you.”

Being a super soldier with practically no refractory period and who couldn’t catch or transmit any diseases was proving to have yet more perks than Steve could’ve hoped for, and he was going to make good use of it.

“Oh _god_ ,” Bucky says. Steve can feel the kid’s erection digging into his hip, can feel the wetness spread as precome starts gathering.

It’s a little optimistic, and Steve knows it. Especially after all of last night’s activities. But they have time. They have two whole days, actually, and a pleasant shudder runs down Steve’s spine at the thought that, for the next 48 hours, Bucky’s going to be all his to do with as he pleases. If he could, he’d hire the kid forever.

He’s not even sure how he managed to last this long before asking Bucky to spend the night with him. The kid is everything he’s ever wanted, charming and funny and slightly irreverent, but not in a mean way. He’s a sassy motherfucker and a walking wet dream, and now that he’s properly gotten a taste of him, Steve’s starting to realize he might never get enough of him.

It’s a dangerous thought, that one, and he’s most definitely not ready to start thinking about the implications.

He stares down at Bucky, a bit breathless and a lot awed, meets the heavy-lidded gaze of those winter-blue eyes, and dives in for another raw, feverish kiss. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders as he kisses back, clinging to him for dear life, and rocks his hips into Steve’s again, rubbing their cocks together.

Steve slides his hand down to Bucky’s chest and pushes him back down against the bed. Bucky growls in frustration at the loss of contact, practically aching with how desperate he is for it by now.

“Do we have an understanding?” Steve asks. “You didn’t agree to anything yet, I wouldn't want to overstep--”

“Yes, _fuck_ ,” Bucky screams. “Not overstepping, you made me work fucking hard for this. I’m staying with you, I’m--Fuck, Steve, will you please just fucking _touch me_ ,” he outright begs. Steve sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of him. “Eat me out, kiss me, _anything_. Fuck, please--”

And Steve’s nothing if not polite. He kisses Bucky again, open-mouthed and burning and messy, and when his hand finally wraps around the kid’s cock, his grip tight around the shaft as he thumbs at his slit, Bucky’s gasp against his lips tastes like fucking heaven.

x

“Y’know…” Bucky says, staring at him through wet strands of brown hair, a drunken smile on his face. When at last he’d been too worn out to even move, Steve had made him eat and drink something, and had carried him to the shower once again, but they’d been too tired to do anything but lazily make out under the water by then. Now, lying atop clean bed sheets, he looks 2 minutes away from passing out. “Earlier, as you were saying and doing all those things to me…” he shudders at the memory, and Steve tries not to let it get to his head too much. “I thought that you were a lot different than I expected. That _Captain America_ had turned out to be a lot different than I expected.”

Steve lies down beside him and gently brushes the hair off his face. “Earlier?” he questions.

“Mmhmm,” Bucky nods, letting his eyes flutter shut, smiling wider when Steve runs a thumb across his cheek. “I think… Captain America is probably just as I expected him to be. _Steve Rogers_ , on the other hand, is an asshole and a kinky bastard. He's... different.”

The words hit Steve like a punch to the gut, and he thanks the universe for the fact that Bucky has his eyes closed and can’t see his face, or what his words are doing to him.

He has to swallow around the lump of emotion in his throat to be able to respond. “Thank you, Buck,” he finally manages to choke out, but Bucky is already asleep.

Steve doesn’t want to think about the way the sight of him makes his heart hammer in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as with the last part. Wrote this smol sequel on a day when i was feeling particularly thirsty, but without any real plans for where to take the story afterwards. This one however ends on a slightly more open ended note so I'll definitely try to continue it (this is a fun au to write for lbr), but like I said I got no idea when I'll be able to write more........ you guys still wanted this one anyway, though, so i hope you won't hate me too much for the wait T^T
> 
> [yell at me on tumblr!](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/)   
>  [or on twitter!](https://twitter.com/viperbranium/)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was a standalone thing, but then I went and wrote a pt2 cause I'm a thirsty ass bitch...
> 
> Part 2, however, definitely leaves the door open for more, so if I post that one then this is going to turn into an actual multi-chaptered fic and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write more for it (as much as I want to because reasons)... so I guess i'm leaving the decision up to you? 
> 
> [fic on tumblr!](http://viperbranium.tumblr.com/post/181270403484/the-boys-hand-is-firm-when-he-shakes-steves-he)


End file.
